The Path to Freedom
by Popstar91124
Summary: The story of how the Aurelian knights got out of slavery. Tomas included because he just looks too much like Sedgar to not be related to him. Really only T-rated for a bloody Vyland in the beginning. Implied yaoi later on. Don't like, don't read.
1. Roshea

Meep.

Hey, I'm alive! Haven't been able to get to a computer with the internet for a while...but it's all good. So, yeah, first Fire Emblem story that I actually finished, and it's probably one of the better ones.

Not going to bug you too much. I'll just get on with it. Disclaimer's at the end of the story, and you'll see an OC of mine with the boys. So there you go.

* * *

The screams were the first things to wake them. They pierced the darkness like an arrow through the heart.

In the dim lighting of the old barn, a figure approached the still-crying child. "Roshea," the figure, a 12-year-old boy with messy purple hair and fiery purple eyes, said softly, gently shaking the child. "Wake up."

Roshea shot up sweating and panting, his purple eyes scanning the room frantically. Sedgar, Tomas, Will...where was he? He turned to the boy beside him. He sounded as frantic as he looked. "Where's Vyland?! Wolf, he's not dead, is he?!"

Wolf placed a hand on his spirit brother's shoulder, speaking quickly but as softly and calmly as he had when he woke him. "It's okay. He's still alive. It'll be alright." He glanced to the blankets at the far wall, their occupant the only one not awoken by the screaming.

Roshea stood up and ran over to the sleeping boy, an 11-year-old with hair as deep a red as the blood in his wounds. Long, winding cuts were laced along his chest and stomach, still slightly bleeding since evening when they were made. It was known to all of the boys that there were more on his back, even deeper than those on his front. One hundred lashes. That was his punishment for sparking the fires of rebellion among a group of children in the enslaved population. Fifty to the front, fifty even stronger to the back. It was a wonder they didn't just kill him like they did he rest. Instead, they whipped him within an inch of his life. Roshea, kneeling, saw the movement of his chest. Relief washed over the young boy's features, and a tiny smile even managed to creep up on his face. It was all alright. Vyland was alive. Barely, but he was.

"He's still breathing, is he? It was a lot lighter when I woke up before," Tomas said, coming up and sitting next to Roshea. At eight, he was two years older, and unlike the younger's deep purple hair and eyes, his were a light emerald green that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The elder three boys followed suit and sat down around the rest- Sedgar on Tomas' left, Wolf on Roshea's right, and Will on Wolf's right. Wolf watched Vyland as Roshea had, moving his eyes along the marks left in the skin. "I can't believe they decided to let him live," he muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Especially since he was the ringleader of the entire movement."

"They know of his worth," Will replied, looking up to face the rest. He was the oldest of the group, a 13-nearing-14-year-old with bright red hair and carmine eyes that flickered like firelight every time the light moved in them. "He's one of the strongest of the children and even some adults. They know how useful he'd be in the future so long as they keep him under control, and if they got rid of him it'd be virtually impossible to replace him." He looked back down and shrugged. "Either that or they thought that killing him will just feed the flames even more when killing all of the other kids didn't make it any better."

"Or they just wanted him to die the slowest death possible," Tomas muttered, but no one responded to him. He turned to his left. "What do you think, brother?"

Sedgar was Tomas' elder brother; they were the only two known to be related in the group. He was 13 as well, though a few months younger than Will. Like his younger brother, he had green hair and eyes, but they leaned more towards a yellow green, like the grass on the Aurelian plains under the late summer sun. "If a fire isn't snuffed out or contained, it will continue to grow until it becomes an inferno that no one can control," Sedgar preached, never moving his head or opening his eyes. "If you take away the source, everything already lit around it will continue to spread, albeit not as quickly. If you remove everything around the source, it will just burn and spread anew even fiercer than before. Either way, the blaze to come becomes inevitable."

Tomas rolled his eyes and turned his head away slightly. "Great," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just what I needed. Another Zen lesson from the wise sage." He turned to the right and noticed that Roshea hadn't moved from his position. His eyes were glued to Vyland, watching his breathing, as if looking away would make it stop. "Roshea?" he asked, his voice softer and gentler than before. "What's wrong? Or, rather, what's wronger?"

"Why?" The boy's voice was so soft, you had to strain to hear it, even in the silence of the night. "Why does this have to happen? They force us to work, and they beat us or worse if we do anything out of line. I...don't understand why."

Wolf scoffed. "It's human nature. We do what we wish to others so long as we get what we desire. It doesn't matter if we cheat or subjugate them- what we receive in the end is what matters to us."

"...I can't stop thinking about what happen yesterday. Twelve children lined up on their knees like ducks in a row. Each one save for the last beheaded one by one. The last one whipped until he was almost a raw and bloodied carcass. How can no one say anything against it?"

"They're all too afraid," Will answered. "Or they don't know. Or they're dead." Sedgar bowed his head further, and Tomas followed suit at this. Their parents were two of the nobles killed for standing against the slave trade. Will noticed their sorrow and apologized. "Sorry. All I'm saying is that everyone is either unwilling or unable to do anything. Take your father, Roshea. They threatened both him and your sister if he didn't give you up because they thought you knew too much for your age. They knew you'd be a danger in the future if they didn't do anything about it. They probably thought you'd end up being the one to tell the royals about all this. and if the king and Prince Hardin knew...oh, that would be their death sentence. You see what I mean?"

"If only they did know," Wolf continued. "You know they wouldn't stand for this at all. And Coyote would have all of those greedy nobles put down for good within the week." He looked to his younger brother. "Roshea?"

"The boy was still staring, taking in the conversation. "When?" he finally asked, tears starting to brim in his eyes. "When will we finally be free from all of this needless suffering?"

Sedgar moved between the two youngest and wrapped his arms around Roshea, pulling his head to his chest. "We'll be free one day, Little Roshea," he said gently and slowly, rubbing his hand along the side of the boy's head. "...One day."

Roshea relaxed into the elder boy's embrace, but his eyes never left Vyland, always watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.


	2. Vyland

Meep.

Yeah, nothing to really say about this one. Just some basic background information.

I'll just leave you alone now. Disclaimer's still not until the end.

* * *

It hadn't even been three full days when they made him start working again. It wasn't as intense as usual, though; they knew they couldn't strain him lest they permanently injure him.

He hated it. He hated THEM. He could barely even walk, let alone work they way he was. THEY'RE the ones who did this to him. They should know that he wouldn't be able to do much at all for at least a good week. But nooooooo. They had him up and moving as soon as he was conscious and able to stand. It must have just been the natural cruelty of nearly every noble that'd ever lived.

Vyland stopped for a moment and sat down his load. He swiped a hand through his blood red hair, sticking to his face with sweat. Looking up to the sky through eyes deeper a red than his hair, he wondered, _How much longer will it be until we get the freedom we deserve? How many more will die?_

A slave from infancy along with Will and Wolf, Vyland was used to the daily stress and work that came with his servitude. None had known their true parents, and the only one who came close was the woman who cared for them through their first few years. How many years had it been since she died? Six? It was two years after Sedgar and Tomas joined them, a five-year-old and one-month-old added after their parents threatened to tell the king of the trade and were killed. It was surprising that the two weren't separated; it was a rarity that families were kept together in a place like this. Maybe they thought a child and an infant couldn't do much harm together? Vyland scoffed at the thought. Their parents were two of Aurelis' best archers and two of her best tacticians.

Not to mention the slavers had yet to meet someone who they believed could possibly stand in their way. Like Roshea, for example. It was known from the start that he would become someone great in only a matter of time. Walking, talking, reading, writing- he learned it all much earlier than others his age. By the time he was three, he had the knowledge and temperament of someone several times his age. He was obedient, respectful, selfless, and moral- like a grounded angel sent to help in a time of need. This is why they feared him. They knew they had to either hide the truth from him before or stop him before he could do anything about it. That decision was made clear the day they seized him and put him into the possession of the slavers. Vyland didn't know the exact details, but the general idea was that Roshea saw something he shouldn't have, and they thought it would be safer for them to make him a slave himself. _Yet they decided to stick him with us, a rowdy bunch of kids, Yet they decided to stick him with us, a rowdy bunch of kids, _Vyland thought, allowing himself a small smile. And here they were, three years later, planning an escape to the royal palace. Maybe they were fated to be together, though Vyland wasn't usually one to believe in pre-determined destiny.

The crack of a whip by his ear snapped him out of his thoughts. Behind him, a slaver approached and cracked the whip again, this time landing a hit on the boy's shoulder, making him cringe. "Move it, brat!" the man yelled in his ear, making him cringe further. "Bein' an injured rebel don't give you the right to slack!"

Vyland rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the crate he put down before. "Oh, shut up and speak proper Irish," he mumbled.

"What was that?!"

The boy turned and shot a glare at the man, then started to walk away.

"Bratty kid..." the slaver muttered, walking away himself in the opposite direction. "'E'll get what's comin' to 'im eventually."

Vyland heaved a sigh as the distance between the two greatened. _Alright then, fate, _he thought a bit bitterly, looking back up to the sky. _Let's see what you've got in store for us now._


	3. Sedgar & Tomas

Meep.

Implied yaoi a little later in this chapter. Don't like it, you shouldn't really be here.

Disclaimer's still not here yet. Next chapter.

* * *

_Oh gods, not again…_

Tomas swerved to the right as the horse charged forward. This is what always happened every time he had to go to the stables. Once the gates opened and the horses ran out, he immediately ran for cover anywhere he can. Ever since a horse reared up and almost landed on him four years earlier, he was utterly terrified of them unless at least one of his brothers was near.

And the slavers certainly took advantage of his fear. They sent him to stables often; every time he fled was used as an excuse to whip him. Unfortunately for them, he was recently always sent with Sedgar, never giving them the opportunity to properly enjoy themselves with his suffering.

"Can we leave yet?" Tomas whined, still hiding behind his brother.

"No," Sedgar said bluntly. He took the younger boy by the hand and, despite his whimpering and pleading, half-led half-dragged him over to a group of four horses by the edge of the property still held in the stables. As they approached, Sedgar drew his brother close and whispered in his ear, "Besides, you know we still have to make sure everything's still set up properly."

That made Tomas straighten up and give a tentative nod. Though he still didn't enjoy the company of the beasts, he knew that they were the key to getting out the hellhole they lived in. He didn't know what "everything" was that needed setting up, however, and so he let out a startled gasp upon seeing Sedgar move to a haystack and, making sure they were the only two around, uncovered two bows and sheaths full of arrows from underneath. "Where did you get THOSE from?" he asked in a harsh whisper, going up to sit down next to his brother.

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't easy getting them here. But how they got here isn't the point. The point is: these," Sedgar gestured to the bows and the horses, "are our ticket to freedom."

Tomas nodded slowly, the seriousness returning to his face. Other than the addition of the bows, he knew the extent of the plan: at nightfall, they would sneak out to the stables and make their way to the royal palace from there. Sure, it's not necessarily fool-proof, but what else could a group of kids and teenagers come up with?

The younger boy scanned his eyes over the horses in front of him. Each one of them, save for himself and Roshea, chose a mount and moved them here to a stall previously unused when they had to work at the stables. Each horse was one that was both accustomed to working with them and reliable enough to ride. Tomas knew each one of them well enough to know their names on sight. Kent, Macie, Hagan...the last one caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Grania?" She was a six-year-old cinnamon-colored mare who was extremely loyal and attached to Wolf. But even so, she was used for breeding and never had any official training as a war horse, making her not the best choice for escaping from a noble's manor.

"I know what you're thinking. But you know how close she and Wolf are; he's not about to leave here without her." Kent was his choice,- a two-year-old chestnut stallion with a wild temper and rebellious streak- perfect for him as he was the only one who could properly control the beast.

"But will she really be able to keep up with the rest of them?" Kent was one of the fastest horses there, and Macie and Hagan were nowhere near slow either. They were twin one-year-olds, both a shade of golden brown, and favorites of Will and Vyland, respectively. Though neither horse had as much training as some of the older veterans, they learned fast and could eventually outclass the rest easily. However, this wasn't much of a good sign for Grania, which worried the younger brother further. No matter how useful that person could be, if a slave was caught during an escape attempt, they would be dragged back and killed. Wolf was taking a huge gamble on his life like this. But then again, they all were, just him more than the rest.

Grania whinnied and shook her head, staring at Tomas. Sedgar smiled and chuckled, then told his brother, "She says you shouldn't be doubting her so much; she learns a lot faster than you think." He and Wolf had a very special connection to horses: they could everything that they said. It would explain why he was the only one who could keep Kent sane, and it was just another reason why Tomas stuck to him when it came time to go to the stables.

But the younger boy wasn't convinced at all. "But aren't you worried?" he finally blurted out, sounding a bit harsher than originally intended.

"About who? Grania? They'll just think she was forcibly used and take her back here, no harm done."

"You know I'm not talking about her," he said through clenched teeth, staring his brother in the eye. _He knows what will happen if Wolf gets caught. How can he be so...CASUAL about it?!_

Noticing the sudden change in the boy's temperament, Sedgar's smile disappeared, and he moved his gaze back down to the bows, a sorrowful look on his face. "Of course I'm worried. How could I not be? But it's Wolf's final decision, not mine. I can't force him to do anything, nor do I want to." It was unknown to the rest of the spirit brothers that he had very...un-familial feelings towards the elder of the purple-haired boys, and he didn't want to make it so painfully obvious by showing just how much his worry was gnawing away at him on the inside. He dearly hoped that his outburst wouldn't cause his brother to start linking things together in his head. _For the sake of my sanity, PLEASE don't figure anything out, _he thought, suppressing a sigh.

Fortunately for him, Tomas didn't speak on the subject. "What about Roshea, then?" he asked instead, sounding calmer than before. "Who's he riding with?"

Sedgar released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That's already been taken care of. He'll be with me, while you'll have to choose one of the other two."

That made something snap. "What?! Why?!"

The elder boy clamped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Quiet!' he hissed through his teeth. The latter quickly grew still and quiet. Sedgar removed his hand and heaved a sigh. "You have to be careful about that. If we get caught doing this, we're dead, no doubt about it. Back on topic..." he quickly looked around "we'll be the ones with the bows here, so obviously we can't be on the same horse unless we want to be in each other's way. That's why I need you to pick. Now, who-"

"Will," Tomas said instantly, cutting his brother off. "I don't trust Vyland in the least bit with riding,-" he moved closer to his brother and whispered in his ear, "-and Hagan kinda scares me more than the rest of them do."

"Don't worry, I understand," Sedgar told him, his smile returning. He covered the bows back up, stood up, and started moving towards the stable gate. "Let's go before anyone really starts getting suspicious."

The younger boy, returning to his usual self, ran out right after his brother opened the gate, the horses following soon after. On the walk to the watering hole, he couldn't help but ask, "...Are you sure we're going to be able to pull this off?"

"Only time will tell. Let's just hope that everything works out."

"Right." _It has to work out. _Tomas mentally shuddered as the memory of Vyland's whipping resurfaced. _For all our sakes._


	4. Will & Wolf

Meep.

I realized I kinda really rushed the ending here, but endings really aren't my strong suit.

Disclaimer's in the commentary. If the line's bolded, it means that person actually wrote that line. Thought I'd give credit there. And some parts are a little outdated 'cause I wrote it on paper a couple months ago.

Still implied yaoi. If you don't like it, I don't know why you're still here.

Just so no one says it's a typo, when I wrote 'me' instead of 'my', I meant it. I've noticed that Irish people normally say 'my', but if they're talking fast enough, they end up saying 'me' instead. So yeah, that's there.

I'll stop bugging you and let you read the story already.

* * *

The time had come. They would make their move tonight.

"Are you sure we're going to manage it now?"

"Of course. We'll be fine."

"Even though we have to save Little Roshea first?"

"We can't risk waiting any longer. The slavers are too suspicious of us. It's now or never?"

They just had one little problem: Roshea was stuck with the ruling noble's daughter tonight. She was about Tomas' age and had him around as a living baby doll at times; today was a day she was allowed to keep him overnight. The boys knew the stakes would be even higher if they tried to rescue him, but they wouldn't dare abandon him for their own freedom. They started together, and they planned on ending together. So while Sedgar, Vyland, and Tomas made their way directly to the stables, Will and Wolf took the bow stashed in the barn where they slept and headed out for the manor.

Getting inside was actually pretty easy for the two, and the bow remained unused. Getting to Roshea, however, was a different story. Guards were stationed in every other hallway, making it virtually impossible to pass through undetected. That was where the boy came in. Will were sneak towards the guard while their back was turned. Wolf would then fire at them, sometimes at close range, and kill them where they would slump forward or back and onto Will. Will would keep them from making any noise, keeping their movements hidden.

They knew there would be a problem getting Roshea out of his room without anyone noticing, but what they found when they reached that section of the manor surprised them. The noble's daughter was running towards them, Roshea in tow, with a passed-out guard on the floor behind them.

"You have to get going. Now." The girl nudged Roshea towards the elder boys and started to leave.

"Violette, wait-"

"No. The other guards must already have an idea as to what's going on. I'll keep them away from you. Good luck." And with that, she ran off, giving one last glance behind her and smiling.

Roshea closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you," before he and his spirit brothers ran back out the way the elder two came. Once outside, it was obvious they were already discovered, and so they were forced to make a mad dash for the stables.

"Hurry up already!" Vyland called out to them. The horses were already saddled and waiting, and he and Sedgar were mounted, Tomas standing a little farther away, waiting for Will to mount first so he could.

The rest of the boys mounted and took off, making the jump over the stable gate and riding straight past screaming guardsmen. They were finally on their way. To freedom.

* * *

**Courtney: **And Vyland dies during the escape attempt.

**Vyland: **Wait, what?! Liar!

**Courtney: **Kidding, kidding. Overreacting to everything...

**Vyland: **Do not!

**Courtney: **Do too!

**Wolf: **Were you serious about Sedgar having feelings for me?

**Sedgar:** And thank you for killing me sanity.

**Tomas:** My brother's gay?!

**Sedgar:** I'm bi; there's a difference! And I seriously just said that...

**Courtney:** That reminds me. As a disclaimer, Sedgar, Wolf, Vyland, Tomas, Roshea, and all Fire emblem elements do not belong to me. If they did, there would be yaoi. A LOT of it.

**Wolf:** We already got that considering half of the Archanean boys are paired together.

**Courtney: **Yup. But some of them do act gay, you have to admit that.

**Roshea:** Namely Rickard...

**Rickard: **I do not! I just do that so Chief''ll stop abandoning me all the time!

**Roshea: **Still sounds kind of clingy to me...

**Tomas:** Go away, Rickard. You're not a part of this story at all.

**Courtney:** Don't be mean to my little cutie face! I'll kick you out!

**Tomas:** Hey, I'm in this story. He's not.

**Courtney:** You say that like I care.

**Vyland:** Burn.

**Tomas:** Shut up!

**Courtney: **Oh yeah, adding to the disclaimer, Will belongs to me.

**Will:** Yay, I'm loved.

**Rickard:** She loves me more.

**Will:** Does not!

**Rickard:** Does too!

**Sedgar:** Oh, please, not again...

**Courtney:** And it's not a given fact in the game information that Sedgar and Tomas are related at all, but if you see their artwork, they look way too much like each other to NOT be.

**Tomas:** Yup, I got a bro.

**Rickard:** Meanie. I don't.

**Courtney:** Yeah, you do. Marth is, though, again, not officially.

**Vyland:** He's related to a royal?!

**Courtney:** Oh, those two have been brothers since the dawn of humanity; Rickard just doesn't remember any of it.

**Rickard:** Tell me my past, o wise one!

**Courtney:** I'll get Marth to tell you later.

**Rickard:** AWWWW! Why can't I know now?!

**Courtney:** Because I'm in the middle of all the acknowledgements, that's why! Now be a good boy and I'll give you a cookie.

**Rickard:** OK!

**Roshea:** ...Is he sure he's not gay?

**Rickard:** I heard that!

**Tomas:** Can I have a cookie?

**Rickard:** No. You're bullying me.

**Tomas:** Am not!

**Rickard:** Are too!

**Sedgar:** Ugggggghhhh!

**Will:** Are you two done so the girl can finish?

**Tomas & Rickard:** Nooooo...

**Courtney:** *death face*

**Tomas & Rickard:** Yeeeees...

**Courtney:** Anyways, thank you to Brittany and Trista for reading through this and giving me the feedback you did. It definitely made me feel better about writing this. So you two get cookies.

**Trista:** COOKIE!

**Brittany:** No thank you.

**Courtney: ***death face*

**Brittany: **Alright, alright, I'll take the cookie!

**Courtney: ***death face*

**Brittany:** *death face*

**Courtney: ***death face*

**Brittany: ***death face*

**Wolf:** *sweat drop* I'll just back away slowly now...

**John: **You should give me one of those.

**Will: **Woah, random person.

**Courtney:** Hey, it's a John!

**John: **Hey, it's a Courtney! So, can I have cookie?

**Trista:** Why? You're not supposed to be here.

**Tomas:** Which is what I told Rickard.

**Rickard:** Bully.

**Trista: **Rickard's allowed to stay. He's my adorable little waifu.

**John: **Oh, and I'm not adorable or a...whatever you called him? I see how it is.

**Courtney:** I thought Wolf was your waifu.

**Wolf:** Wait, what?

**Trista:** They both are. I can have more than one.

**Tomas:** Sedgar will fight you for him.

**Sedgar:** I'll do what now? I'll kill her in, like, a second if I do that!

**Trista:** Hey, I'm a vampire, thank you very much! I don't just die against people.

**Courtney:** So is he. And since he's had blood recently, no offense, but he'd kind of slaughter you.

**John: **She doesn't understand. Don't worry, best friend. I believe in you.

**Courtney:** But it is funny how two vampires are fighting over a demon-werewolf. A pregnant demon-werewolf.

**Wolf:** I'M WHAT?!

**Trista:** Ooo, that's even better!

**Wolf:** UH, HELLO?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

**Courtney: **It's called magic. Sage-god magic.

**Everyone:** ...

**Courtney:** FE7 fanfiction reference. You people don't know anything, do you?

**John:** Well, I kinda don't play Fire Emblem. You know that.

**Rickard:** The only person in Archanea who pays attention to Elibe is Marth, and that's only because his lover's there.

**Courtney:** Meaning you wouldn't get the "Kent sane" joke either...

**Vyland:** Nope.

**Courtney:** *death face*

**Vyland:** Eeep!

**Courtney:** Come on! That's the only reason why I used the name Kent! You people spoil all my fun...

**Rickard:** Does someone need a hug?

**Courtney:** Maybe...

**Will:** Why'd you pick Macie for mine?

**Courtney:** Random name I originally had for Wolf's horse. Oh yeah, credit to Brittany for Grania and Hagan. She came up with the names because I'm horrible at that. So you get another cookie.

**Tomas:** Can I have it?

**Brittany: **Uh, sure.

**Rickard:** No, he's a bully! He doesn't get one!

**Trista:** I agree with Rickard.

**Tomas:** What?! That's not fair!

**Roshea:** The cute people get everything.

**Courtney:** They do. And you get a cookie for agreeing with me.

**Roshea:** Yay!

**Vyland:** I agree with you. Can I have one?

**Courtney:** No. You're arguing with me too much.

**Tomas: **You're not the least bit cute, either.

**Vyland: ***jaw drop*

**Brittany:** ...I think he is.

**Will:** Awwww, a girl finally likes Vyland.

**Vyland:** Cookie?

**Brittany:** Cookie.

**Vyland:** COOKIE!

**Brittany: Guys, stop picking on Tomas. It IS just a joke. Ha-ha! Vyland, yes, I think you're cute. Will you please be mine?**

**Trista: **No, he's mine!

**Courtney:** I thought it was just Wolf and Rickard...

**Trista:** They all are. Except for John.

**John:** Oh, I see how it is.

**Brittany: NO! Everyone is cute/beautiful. WHATEVER! Don't pick on anyone. It's mean and causes trouble.**

**Rickard: **Tell Tomas the bully that.

**Tomas:** Am not!

**Rickard:** Are too!

**Sedgar: **...Just kill me now...

**Brittany: Can't we all just bring love here?! Can't we all be nice because we all fight for the same thing...FREEDOM!**

**Tomas & Rickard:** No.

**Brittany:** Oh, I see how it is. I have nothing to say to either of you, then.

**Vyland:** Yes, shun them. You're the first person to appreciate me; I will follow you all the way to the abyss.

**Wolf:** That's some serious dedication there for someone you just met, Vyland.

**Vyland: **But I can feel it, Wolf! This is it! This is true love!

**Courtney:** Nooooo, your true love, and might I add WIFE, is a Hylian goddess.

**Rickard:** Uh, no. He's not going anywhere near any of them.

**Courtney:** Hey, it's my story; I can do what I want. And I could always take you away from Julian and give him Lena back...

**Rickard:** Bu- wait, seriously?! I'm with Julian?!

**Courtney:** Yeup.

**Rickard:** I'll shut up now.

**Roshea:** Yup, he's definitely gay.

**Courtney:** Oh, you're with a goddess too, Roshea.

**Roshea:** Which one?

**Courtney:** Din, Goddess of Power.

**Vyland:** What about me?

**Courtney:** Farore, Goddess of Courage.

**Vyland:** Sweet. Matches me perfectly.

**Courtney:** That's the point.

**Brittany:** Oh, so you're going to abandon me? After promising you would stay with me?

**Wolf:** And I thought I was the heartbreaker...

**Vyland:** Forgive me, but when true love beckons, I cannot ignore its call. But do not weep, milady, for you will forever hold a place in my heart.

**Courtney:** Oh gods, you're starting to sound like Sain...

**Roshea: **Oh, I think I get the reference now! Kent and Sain are two people who have some sort of bond to each other, which is why you said "Kent sane"!

**Courtney:** YES! Finally, someone understands me! You're my new favorite.

**Vyland:** Meh. *throws cookie*

**Roshea:** Did you seriously just throw the cookie at me?

**Trista:** HEY! That's a waste of a perfectly good cookie!

**John:** Yeah! I could have even that! Which reminds me, you still haven't given me a cookie yet.

**Tomas: **Deal with it. I haven't gotten one yet, either.

**John:** Well, I'm more important than you are, so I'd get one before you would. Besides, I asked first.

**Tomas:** I asked before you even got here and didn't get one!

**John:** That sounds like a personal problem.

**Tomas:** ...Are you trying to get hurt?

**John:** Oh, is that a challenge? Then let's go. Right now.

**Tomas:** Oh, you're on.

**Sedgar:** This is going to end badly...

**Will:** So, who's going to arrange that one kid's funeral?

**Courtney:** Well, while they're busy doing that, I should start wrapping things up here.

**Brittany:** Why did you make them Irish, anyway?

**Courtney:** Because everything about them and Aurelis- the spirit bonding, the plains, the horses- just screams "Irish". Well, except for Hardin wearing the turban, that is...

**Vyland:** It's a Power Turban, thank you very much!

**Courtney:** Riiiight...Anyways, back on topic, this story came around from English class. When it was said that we would be doing a photo essay on hope in oppressive situations, I originally though that we would be drawing an actual picture relating to it. So, I was going to draw- well, failingly attempt to draw, that is- Roshea as an angel chained to a wall...

**Roshea:** Wait, why me?!

**Courtney:** Because you're the only angel in the group. And it was perfect to make it you since you're also the only celestial. Just you can easily represent both oppression and hope.

**Vyland:** ...Am I the only one who has no idea what that means?

**Trista:** He's an angel-demon hybrid with the angel side being more dominant.

**Rickard:** I wish I was one...

**Courtney: **You're a lot of things you don't know you are. But again, Marth'll tell you later. Take your violin with you.

**Rickard:** Kay.

**Courtney: **Back to the project...Even after I found out we were doing a PowerPoint, I started thinking about the Aurelian boys and their childhoods in slavery.

**Wolf:** Sure, bring up the thing no one wants to remember...

**Will:** Sedgar, give him a hug.

**Sedgar:** Why me?

**Will:** Just. Do it.

**Sedgar:** Alright, alright.

**Trista:** Awwww.

**Courtney:** I sowwies Wolfie...

**Wolf:** Don't worry about me. Just...keep going with your story.

**Courtney:** If you say so...I thought I could write an actual story on the situation, and Ms. Fellows said I'd get extra credit for it. Ms. Hartman was fine with it too when I told her. So, thank you for agreeing with this.

**Will:** We wouldn't be here like this otherwise, so thank you from the Wolfguard.

**Rickard:** Cookies all around!

**Trista:** Well, except for Tomas and John. Tomas was bulling Rickard, and John's probably dead right now.

**Sedgar:** And since the fight started over getting cookies.

**John:** Hey, I'm not dead! You don't have faith in me, best friend?

**Trista:** Against Tomas, no, I don't.

**John:** Whatever. So do I get a cookie now?

**Courtney:** Sure. You are alive right now, after all.

**John: **Finally!

**Will:** So should we wrap things up?

**Courtney:** Sure thing. Welp, thanks for sticking through our antics all this time, and I guess we'll see you later.

**Wolf:** Where's Tomas?

**John:** Oh, he's in that ditch over there.

**Wolf:** ...Perfect.

**Courtney:** Alright. Peace, people.


End file.
